


Laundry Day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs something to wear on laundry day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

It was laundry day. Dave had left for… for whatever it was that he did when he went down to the studio to record. Sometimes, he even managed to get some music recorded. What it meant though, was that John had the apartment to himself all evening. Grinning widely, he rummaged through Dave’s drawers, pulling out a pair of sweatpants that were too baggy on the skinnier man, but fit John well enough. Snuggling into a hoodie stolen from under Dave’s pillow, the hunt for quarters began.

If he remembered, John managed to grab a roll of quarters from the bank before laundry day. This time, however, it had been finals week, and it’d slipped his mind. After showing up to his last test in two day old clothes, he figured it was time to wash everything. Everything of his, that is. He tried to help out Dave by doing their laundry together, once. It hadn’t worked out so well. John referred to it as “The Great Laundry Incident,” in which Dave’s favorite shirt now only fit Jade.

Flipping the couch cushions over, he managed to find enough change to at least get the washer going. He could always keep looking after he got it started. The laundry room was in the basement of their apartment building, but somehow, Dave had managed to negotiate them getting the unit closest to the elevator.

He had to jump on his basket to get all the clothes to fit, but he did grab the towels from the bathroom and the kitchen too, so he supposed it wasn’t all just clothes. Shoving said basket along the floor into the hall, he hit the button, humming to himself while he waited. The ding of the elevator covered what little warning he would have had, and instead shoved his laundry basket straight into Mrs. Perkins who lived at the other end of the hall.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry!” Hefting his basket, John quickly moved it out of the way, holding the elevator door with his sock-clad foot.

“Oh, that’s alright dear. I’m not as nimble as I used to be, but I’ve still got some wiggle in these bones left. Here, let me hold the door for you while you get that rather large tub in there. It’s so nice to see two young men who are able to be so responsible. It’s just so cute, the two of you.” Her grin was contagious, and John smiled as the elevator door closed.

One uneventful trip to the basement to start the laundry later, and John was back in their living room, hunting for more quarters. He debated calling Dave to see if he had any stashed away somewhere, but decided against it. He didn’t want to interrupt if there was actual recording going on. Consequently, it was rather startling when Dave’s voice came from right behind him.

“What are you doing?” John jumped up at the sound, which meant that his head was in intimate contact with the coffee table for a moment, threatening to spill the carefully crafted piles of empty chip bags and soda cans to the floor.

“I was just looking for quarters. For the laundry. Weren’t you going to be out until later?” John was very suddenly aware that he was in his best bro’s clothes, and even then, they were closer to pajamas than actual clothes. Whereas Dave had mentioned the possibility of going out after work, and so had left dressed to impress, even with possibly a little extra swag.

“Wasn’t feeling it today. Decided to come home early, get my video game on. Egbert, why are you wearing my sweats?” John grinned, even though he could feel his cheeks warming.

“Laundry day. All my clothes are in the wash. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to wear them outside or anything.” He stood under the scrutiny of Dave, hoping to avoid another Great Laundry Incident.

“Fine. Just don’t spill on them. Those are my favorite.” John couldn’t quite read Dave’s expression through his glasses. There was amusement in there, but something else as well. He just couldn’t tell what.

All that night, however, John managed to finally beat Dave at Smash Bros.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in under twenty minutes. Sorry it's short. This is what I get for staying up too late.


End file.
